dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Korcari Wilds
The Korcari Wilds are a cold southern expanse of forests whose extent is not truly known. The Chasind Wilders, who live within, say that a wasteland of snow and ice waits further to the south, filled only with desolate tundra and nomadic barbarians, but the northerners believe little of what the Chasind tell them. These forests are home to the legendary "Witch of the Wilds," Flemeth and her daughters. Local legends state that the perpetual mist surrounding the Wilds is not natural, but rather the result of a curse. Long ago, when werewolves terrorized the country, a great arl ventured into the Wilds killing every wolf he could find, werewolf or not. A great werewolf grew enraged at the slaughter and used the blade that stabbed his mate to stab his own heart. A great mist seeped forth from his mortal wound surrounding the entire Wilds. It was so dense that the arl and his soldiers were lost inside forever. Interesting characters or objects * A dying soldier on the path triggers a cutscene which shows how scared/confident each party member is regarding the darkspawn * Missionary Jogby (the son): the corpse of this missionary can be found in the water close to the entrance of the wilds, on the west side. Looting the letter on the body will unlock the codex entry Letter to Jogby and start the quest The Missionary. * Missionary Rigby (the father): the corpse of this missionary can be found at the top of the hills near some ruins, to the east side of the area. Looting the letter on the body will unlock the codex entry Rigby's Last Will and Testament and start the quest Last Will and Testament. * The Wilds Flower needed to heal the hound for the quest The Mabari Hound can be found not far from the dying soldier * The Vials of Darkspawn Blood needed for the Tainted Blood quest can be looted on the Hurlock or Genlock * In the camp in the western part of the area, there is a chest which contains Rigby's Field Journal. Taking it will unlock the codex entry Signs of the Chasind as well as unlock the quest Chasind Trail Signs. The quest does not appear immediately in the journal but the seven signs will appear on the map. * In that same camp by the fire is the hidden cache which allows to complete the quest Last Will and Testament. This cache can only be opened if the quest has been started. * The monsters in this area include Wolf, Genlock and Hurlock. If this is the first time each of these monsters is encountered, a corresponding codex entry will be unlocked. * Once the cutscene with Morrigan is over and you're back to the camp, it is still possible to return to the Korcari Wilds to complete unfinished quests before going to the Tower of Ishal Items Plot Items: Plants: Chasind Cache: Quests * The Missionary (side quest) * Last Will and Testament (side quest) * Chasind Trail Signs (side quest) * A Pinch of Ashes (unmarked side quest) Category: Locations Category:Ferelden